Charlie Higson
|image = |imagesize = 300px |caption = Charlie Higson. Wikipedia entry |born = 3 July 1958 Frome, Somerset, England |died = |cause of death = |nationality = |alternate names = |occupation(s) = Actor, comedian, author |years active = 1980–present |spouse = Victoria L Fullick (1995–present) |partner = |children = 3 |role(s) = }} Charles Murray Higson, more commonly known as Charlie Higson, is an English actor, comedian, author and former singer. He has also written and produced for television. =Early life and education= Born in Frome, Somerset, Higson was educated at Sevenoaks School, Kent and at the University of East Anglia in Norwich (where his brother taught from 1986 to 2008, latterly as Professor of Film Studies) where he met Paul Whitehouse, David Cummings and Terry Edwards. Higson, Cummings and Edwards formed the band The Higsons of which Higson was the lead singer from 1980 to 1986. They released two singles on the Specials' 2 Tone Records label. This was after he had formed the punk band The Right Hand Lovers, wherein he performed as "Switch".This much I know: Charlie Higson, author, 50, London – Life and style – The Observer (Michael Odell - 31 August 2008) Higson then became a decorator – including decorating the house of Stephen Fry and Hugh Laurie – before he turned to writing for Harry Enfield with Paul Whitehouse and performing comedy. He came to public attention as one of the main writers and performers of the BBC Two sketch show The Fast Show (1994–2000). He worked with Whitehouse on the radio comedy Down the Line and is to work with him again on a television project, designed to be a spoof of celebrity travel programmes.Paul Whitehouse and Charlie Higson: Making (radio) waves Article by Ciar Byrne (The Independent - 1 October 2007) =Career= In 1994 Higson co-wrote (with Lise Mayer) the screenplay for the film thriller Suite 16. He worked as producer, writer, director and occasional guest star on Randall & Hopkirk from 2000 to 2001. Subsequent television work has included writing and starring in BBC Three's Fast Show spin-off sitcom Swiss Toni. He has starred in Tittybangbang on BBC Three, and appeared as a panelist on QI. In 2010 he co-directed and starred in the series Bellamy's People. Higson published many novels through the early to mid-1990s which take a slightly dystopian look at everyday life and have a considerably more adult tone than his other work, with characters on the margins of society finding themselves spiralling out of control. This has led Time Out to describe him as "The missing link between Dick Emery and Brett Easton Ellis".Little,Brown on 'Full Whack' (Quoted on Publisher's webpage) In 2004, it was announced that Higson would pen the Young Bond series of James Bond novels, aimed at younger readers and concentrating on the character's school-days at Eton. Higson was himself educated at Sevenoaks School, where he was a contemporary of Jonathan Evans, former Director General of MI5. The first novel, SilverFin, was released on 3 March 2005 in the UK and on 27 April 2005 in the US. A second novel, Blood Fever, was released on 5 January 2006 in the UK and 1 June in the US. The third novel, Double or Die, was published on 4 January 2007 having had its title announced the day before. The next, Hurricane Gold, came out in hardcover in the UK in September 2007.Young Bond 4 in September (The Young Bond Dossier - Dead link since September 2010) In this year he also made a debut performance on the panel show QI. His final Young Bond novel, By Royal Command, was released in hardcover in the UK on 4 September 2008.By Royal Command official announcement for The Young Bond Dossier Higson is currently writing a post-apocalyptic, zombie-horror series of books for young adults, which has been extremely successful. The eponymous first book in the series, titled The Enemy, was released in the UK by Puffin Books in 2009 and in the US by Disney-Hyperion in 2010. Book 2, The Dead, was released in the UK in September 2010. Book 3, The Fear, was published on 15 September 2011. Book 4, The Sacrifice, was released 20 September 2012. Book 5, The Fallen, was released 12 September 2013.Official Enemy Website At a school event at Abingdon School on 14 September 2011, Charlie told children: "Originally it was going to be three books and then my publisher, Puffin, said make it five, and now we're up to it being seven."mostly books blog: A master class in dealing with the undead (Mostly-books.blogspot.com - 15 September 2011) At another, in John Lyon's School, he revealed that the last book in his series would be called The End. The Hunted was published on 1 January 2014The Hunted - Charlie Higson (Puffin Books - ISBN 978-0141336107) and The End was published in October 2015.Charlie Higson Interview - The Guardian, October 2015 In 2011, Higson appeared with the original cast (with the exception of Mark Williams) in an online-only version of The Fast Show sponsored by Foster's Lager.Foster's – The Fast Show (Fosters.co.uk) In June 2013 Higson wrote a television adaptation of A Caribbean Mystery, the story that inspired Ian Fleming to give the protagonist of his novel "Casino Royale" a name. He also portrayed the ornithologist James Bond in the production. In 2015 Higson adapted the novel Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson for ITV Studios into a ten part adventure series set in the 1930s titled Jekyll and Hyde. =Personal life= Higson lives in London with his wife and three sons.Charlie Higson – Children's Author (lovereading4kids.co.uk) On his website Higson describes himself as "lazy enough to steal his own bio from Wikipedia!"Charlie Higson, Writer and human person (Personal website) =Trivia= During filming of Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased), Charlie's hands were used for close ups of Jeff's due to Bob Mortimer's habit of chewing his fingernails. As well as serving as producer, Higson would appear in cameo roles in many of the episodes. =Notes= =Sources= Category:Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000) Category:Crew